vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Surf's Up
(Conditional) $250 |Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = Wherefore Art Thou, Mercurio? |Next quest = Explosive Beginning }} Walkthrough Brief # Leave Mercurio's apartment # Go to the Santa Monica beach # Speak with Rosa # Find a way inside the house atop the cliff # Grab the Astrolite ( ) # Leave the house and the beach # Head back to Mercurio ( ) # Quest complete Detailed Once this quest is obtained through the Wherefore Art Thou, Mercurio? quest, leave Mercurio's apartment and head into the parking ramp off to the right. Not far in, take another right toward the Beach Access area, then descend some stairs before crossing the loading screen out onto the beach. As soon as the player reaches the beach, a woman will approach the fledgling and tell them where to find the thugs that hurt Mercurio with no preamble. She claims she's a psychic, and will impart cryptic advice detailing the game's events if spoken to further. A man named E will give the fledgling directions to the thugs' whereabouts as well, and will be surprised the fledgling is not there to evict him and his friends. Speaking with him further will prompt him to explain that he and the others are "Thin Bloods", which will trigger the side quest Thinned Blood. Also, speaking to Copper will trigger the side quest Daydream Believer. (Plus patch only) Once finished conversing, head through the chain link fence to the right and up the flight of stairs to the beach house on the cliff. There are three routes the player may use: * Sneak through a hole in the fence, bypass the guard out front, switch off the power using a junction box on the side of the house, and enter the house. Snag the Astrolite ( ), a Car Stereo on a table for money, and Mercurio's cash hidden in a vent inside the laundry room. Leave without further incident. * Use or to convince the guard to grant access to the house. Any theft of items, with the exception of Mercurio's money if sneaking, will result in the residents becoming hostile. Speak with Dennis, feed on him, take the Astrolite( ), and leave. If the player is quick enough, the enemies should not be hostile as of yet. * Kill the guard out front, along with everyone else inside. Take the Astrolite( ), Car Stereo, and Mercurio's money. Leave. Regardless of how the player goes about securing the Astrolite, return to Mercurio.( ) If the fledgling also brought back his money and didn't lie about it so they could keep it themselves, the player will earn another point of experience.( ) Upon completing the quest, Mercurio will tell the fledgling they must destroy a warehouse controlled by the Sabbat, triggering the Explosive Beginning quest. Alternatively, depending on the dialogue choices made during the first conversation with Mercurio, he may turn hostile (to protect himself from being reported to the prince). In this case he will need to be killed and his journal collected to get the information he would normally provide. Quest Log Items * Astrolite * Car Stereo * Mercurio's money clip Notes * With enough points in , the player may extort $50 from E. Navigation es:Haciendo surf Category:Quests Category:Main Quests